Switched capacitor networks are used in a wide range of sampling applications, such as in integrators or analog-to-digital converters (ADC). In some cases, a switch is closed to allow an input signal to charge a sampling capacitor. The switch is then opened, disconnecting the sampling capacitor from the input signal. The charge on the capacitor is preserved, which can then be used for further applications such as digitization or integration. However, switched capacitor networks can be affected by parasitic capacitance associated with the switch network. This parasitic capacitance can build up charge at the same time as the sampling capacitor, and then discharge that charge back into the input network when the sampling switch is opened. This may create undesirable memory effects that can persist into subsequent sampling instances.